Dare With a spice
by TheWolfQueen02
Summary: Lucy defeats a very powerful enemy all by herself on a solo job so this calls for a celebration party. They decide to play a game, dare to be exact... But what happens when Mira spices it up? Read to find out !
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Hi guys ! :) I'm Skye and this is my very first fanfic and of course I had to do it for my favorite anime : Fairy Tail. ( ALL HAIL THE GREAT HIRO MASHIMA ) :* Anyways… I'm also going to write a novel which I've started since I was little. And so, I decided to try my luck with a fanfic and see what you guys think. Please review and feel free to ask any questions. *makes a bow and flies away on an Exceed * :D

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

'Why did I ever agreed to this stupid game?' I yelled thinking back to what led to this…

 **Earlier that night (General P.O.V.)**

" Let's play a game !" shouted Natsu drawing attention from every guild member. After all, it was a night of celebration for Lucy whom had succeded to defeat a very angry and powerful enemy from the solo job she took. Natsu still questioned why she did it without wanting him to join. She seemed a bit distracted as a matter of fact… And Natsu sensed it.

"How 'bout we all play dare ?" said Gray, the so called Ice Princess or Popsicle Pervert by Natsu, but who cared.

" Okay, everyone ! Let's make a circle and start the games !" shouted Lucy very excited about this dare game.

Everyone made a big circle and grabbed an empty bottle to use it to play dare, 'cause let's be serious, truth is rather boring ! :D

"People, how about we spice it up a notch ?" said Mirajane, the Shedevil, having in mind to turn this game into a matchmaking game.

"How?" asked Lucy and from the way Mira grinned at her, she could tell were this was going.

" Nobody can refuse a dare, but if they do so, they must kiss a girl or a boy !" said Mira with her signature matchmaking smile, as everybody's jaws were hanging.

"Don't you think this is going too far, Mira?" asked Lucy a bit concerned as what might of come from this.

"It's fine as long as we don't refuse a dare" said Natsu breaking the tension, reminding everybody of what to do to avoid kissing their comrades.

"Let's get this party started !" shouted Erza while placing her plate with strawberry cheesecake aside.

They spinned the bottle and it was on Mira and Juvia, Juvia having to say a dare to the beautiful elder Strauss sister.

"I challenge you to tell me all the pairs you have in mind !" dared Juvia and again everybody's jaws were hanging open.

" Okay ! What I have in mind are these next pairs : Gray and Juvia, Natsu and Lucy, Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Happy and Carla, Wendy and Romeo, Elfman and Evergreen." answered Mira, making it even more awkward then it already was. Everybody blushed, trying to hide it. Lucy and Natsu were _really_ blushing, both thinking before at how would they look if they would confess their feelings for each other, thinking if their feelings were mutual. And Mira did say Juvia's pair first to knock her down a bit.

They spinned again the bottle, landing on Lucy and Gajeel.

"Bunny Girl, I dare you to dress in that bunny outfit of yours and do a dance in front of everyone.". At those words, the poor blonde female froze.

"W-what?" asked Lucy blushing from emberassment.

" You heard me ! Don't play dumb ! Do it or you will kiss Flame Brain over there !". And yet again, Lucy was shocked even more. But, she actually was preferring to choose the so called _punishment_.

 **Present (Lucy's P.O.V.)**

'Why did I ever agreed to this stupid game?' I yelled to myself. 'Isn't it awkward and crazy of me to think like that? Thinking that kissing Natsu was better… Shut up Lucy, don't think like that' I slapped myself mentally and continued.

"So, choose Bunny Girl !" pushed her more the Metal Head, as Natsu again would refer to him.


	2. Chapter 2 - What a turn !

Hi guys :)) I really appreciate what you did for me, made my day brighter by following me and my story and putting it to favorite. If you're wondering why I rated it M it's because there's gonna be a lemon. ( I think you know between who, but let's see if you figure out how they manage to get lemony :D ) I also want to thank again to **JustLoverly** who is the first to review my story and made me push harder towards the end.

BTW… I also need someone who is going to be my beta reader cause the stories are going to have more plot and I want to make sure everything it's ok :* Also, if you want you can ask me all kinds of question and if you wish to send me an idea, your welcome to :D :* Thanks again you guys and if you want more excitement, feel free to listen to "Fairy Tail Theme Songs OST " *takes off on the back of an UNICORN*

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Let her choose, Gajeel !" I said trying to put myself into Lucy's place.

' I kind of hope she refuses the dare… WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, NATSU? She would never return your feelings, after all you just annoy her and you're destructive as hell ! Plus, she enjoys and wants romance… and princes, not dragons…' I argued with myself. And felt a bit disappointed.' She seemed troubled after Lisanna came back. Does she think that she was just a replacement? If it is so, I should tell her… But first I should find out what is the problem.' I set my mind to do so.

"I-I refuse the dare…" said Lucy, her cheeks painted in a deep blood-red.

"Then go kiss Natsu" added Mira with an evil grin on her beautiful pale face. "I'm going to enjoy this very much!..." whispered Mira so that nobody would hear her… except for the Dragon Slayers of course. But they didn't say anything.

I stood up as I saw the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia walk towards me to kiss me. She sort of smiled to me and a placed my hands on her slim waist. I didn't hesitate for a moment and I closed my eyes while I felt my lips crash onto hers. They were so soft and warm and even tasted like strawberries !. She wwrapped her hands around my neck and responded to me. I gently moved my tongue on her bottom lip, asking permission to enter. To my surprise, she let me in quite easily. Our tongues fought for dominance and I could still feel the blush on her cheeks. Her hand played with my hair and for a moment, we forgot about everything… At least I know I did :) 'Her lips… I'm in heaven… Does she feel as incredible as I do?... What am I talking, as I said before, she doesn't like me…' I felt the same disappointment, but then I pulled away to look at her gorgeous pale face. I saw her blushing even more, so I smiled at her and we released ourselves from each other's embrace. When I looked around, everybody's jaws were again hanging. Well, without Mirajane who kept smiling at us.

"So the Fire Boy can kiss, hah !" said Gray breaking the shock.

"Got a problem with that, stripper?" I responded a bit furious. "At least I know how to do that !" and I laughed at him.

"What did you say, Flame Brain?" asked Gray filled with anger. "I'll show you !" he shouted and smashed his lips on Juvia's who was sitting next to her precious Gray. She was shocked and so was every guild member, even Mira. Juvia gave in and closed her eyes, kissing him back. They broke away shortly after, only to look at the member's faces and grin victorious at me. I did not swallow my words, because I always knew he could kiss. I said that only to provoke him. 'What I wouldn't do to beat that Ice Pervert!...'

"Okay then everybody, let's continue the games !" said Mira making us go back to our places and resume our dares.

The bottle was on Laxus and Erza.

"Well, well, I guess this is my luck. Erza, I'm gonna make you suffer a bit !" said Laxus laughing.

"How?" asked Erza dead serious. I wouldn't challenge her if were Laxus.

"You are going to throw away EVERY. SINGLE. PIECE. OF. CAKE !" said Laxus spilling every word loud and clear.

"W-What?! How could you do that?!" asked the mighty Titania filled with anger. Seriously, what was in Laxus's head?

"Do it or you would kiss ME !" laughed even more Laxus.

"Nice turn of events here…" whispered Mira filled with pure joy as her games were turning into matchmaking games. "Just my luck it turned like this…" trailed off.

Erza didn't want to do this but… She dumped every single piece of cake just as Laxus said.

"Guess I didn't think you were so strong to destroy what you love so much… Cake !" said Laxus a bit shocked.

'I guess he wanted Erza to kiss him… Ha ! His plan failed ! :D' I looked over at Lucy again who was still blushing like hell.

"Spin again !" shouted Levy.

The bottle was span again, landing on Wendy and Levy.

"Levy-chan, I dare you to read a dirty magazine in front of everybody !"

"Wendy !" said filled with shock Carla, her Exceed.

"What… I asked before this Gajeel and he said it ! Plus… I'm not that small and I know about this stuff, Carla…" she trailed of, whispering to Carla. But I heard everything… I hear everything no matter what!

"W-What?! Gajeel !" shouted Levy. "What were you thinking? Stupid Metal Head… Plus, why would I have any dirty magazines? I don't read that stuff!" said Levy anger rushing through her veins.

"I never said you read stuff like that !... But Erza does so she should give you a book !" said Gajeel grinning at her.

"W-what ?! I-I d-don't read t-that st-stuff !" Erza tried to hide that fact, but it was too obivious.

* * *

See what I did there :D What a turn of events ! Hope you like this version !


	3. Chapter 3 - Long night ahead !

Hi guys again ! :D What a turn of events back in Ch. II ! Hope you don't mind this dirty side of me as I intended to give you the best and most original fanfic ever… A least I'm trying to… If you have a suggestion or a question, feel free to ask :D :* *salutes and rides in the sunset on the back of Atlas Flame*… JK… just a normal dragon (if there is such thing) :D

* * *

 **General P.O.V.**

"Erza, let's be honest, you can't deny it ! I've seen you read those stuff on train rides !" started Gray wanting to find out what will Levy do, as his thoughts screamed 'If not she's going to kiss Gajeel, I bet!'

"Even thou I'm sick, I can still smell stuff… If you know what I mean…" whispered the last part Natsu, making a fool of her.

"Erza, give something for Levy to read or she will have to kiss Gajeel !" said Wendy more confident of herself.

"W-What ?!" shouted in unison Gajeel and Levy.

"Oh, come on guys ! Everybody knows how you feel !" entered Mirajane in the conversation, hoping Levy will refuse.

"Now it's getting to be a hell of a party ! Poor Levy and Erza, both embarrassed and blushing like crimsons !" made fun Laxus.

"Levy… It's your choice." Added Lucy giving some hope to the poor Solid Script wizard.

"Fine… Erza, hand me that book of yours !" shouted the bluenette making everyone stop.

Erza gave up and took her book and gave it to Levy. Once she opened, she saw a lot of texts and decided to read a bit before speaking outloud.

~He kissed her neck, while his hand travelled down to her enormous breasts, kneeding on them gently… His manhood thrived in his pants waiting to be released in open air… She moaned over and over again as he slammed into her, the noises filling the empty and dark room…~ Levy read and was disturbed a bit, but also intrigued and embarrassed.

"Speak up Levy ! Or do you refuse ?" said the Iron Dragon Slayer wanting to find out what the mighty Queen of Fairies reads on long train rides.

Levy handed the paper to Gajeel, which after a minute of reading and everybody confused, his jaw dropped and was looking a bit blushing at the damn paper and gave it back to Levy.

"I did not expect… _THAT_ !" responded to the curious faces that surrounded him.

"Wendy… You gave me the worst idea, but I'm not going to give the satisfaction of winning to Mira so here it goes :…"

She started reading it aloud and everybody stopped breathing and were standing confused and also intrigued as well. Erza on the other hand, she stood there crisp from fear of judgement.

"Well… That was truly unexpected !..." said Lucy after the shock went away.

"Let's move on from this !..." added Natsu blushing even more after looking at the beauty that stood next to him, Lucy.

The bottle span and landed on Evergreen and Lisanna.

"Well, well… To shake the stress and shock out of this, I dare you to tell five puns that you know !" challenged Ever Lisanna.

"Ok ! Here it goes :

Why don't I like to wear shoes ?...

Because it socks ! (everybody laughed at this pun)

Where do you stay when it's cold?...

In the corner because there are 90 degrees ! (some laughed too)

Why is living in Switzerland better ?...

Because the flag is a big plus !

Why do you like horror movies so much ?...

Because they actually make me scream ! (some were shocked and some laughed their heads off)

What do you call a dog wizard ?...

A Labracadabrador !

*Lame Pun Dog strikes again*

"Wow ! At least were having some fun in here ! Good job, Lisanna ! complimented her Natsu which seemed to offend Lucy a bit.

Natsu looked at the beautiful Celestial Spirit mage and looked confused when she suddenly gave him a fake smile.

'Something's not right…' thought Natsu.

They spinned the bottle again and again, the fun never ending.

"Hey guys… Ahm, sorry to say this but I'm tired and I wish to go home. I hope you don't mind." Said Lucy and everybody went quiet.

"Nah… It's fine Lucy ! Just go and we'll see you next thing in the morning !" said Gray making her feel more comfortable. Every single member agreed to his statement. She nodded and took off, without realizing that Natsu followed her.

'Good… Some fresh air… Just what I needed after all that happened ! And just again, after that passionate kiss we had, which I think he made it just to show off, I witnessed Natsu complementing Lisanna. I guess after all, that I'm not so special…' her aura reeked of disappointment and sadness.

When she reached her apartment, before she could enter, she heard somebody screaming her name. She knew that voice… It was Natsu's.

"Natsu, what are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be at the guild having fun ?" asked and said at the same time Lucy.

Natsu approached her and looked a bit confused.

"Lucy… I-I… I've been wandering what's wrong with you." He said and after that there was silence for a short while.

"What do you mean Natsu, nothing's wrong !" she laughed a bit, sounding a bit forced.

"I'm not that dense to see something's wrong with you, Luce… You have been acting weird since Lisanna came back and today was even more weirder… Not that you're not a weirdo. " trailed off Natsu, which made Lucy a bit angry, but refused to show it. " Do you think you are or were just a replacement ?" asked Natsu curious.

"W-what ?!... No Natsu, it's not like that…" said Lucy, eventually whispering.

'It's more than that Natsu ! I have feelings for you and you don't seem to return them !' shouted Lucy in her head.

"I'm glad you don't think that you were a replacement, but still… I can feel that there is something more to this…" responded Natsu.

"I swear, that's all !" added Lucy after his statement.

"I'm not sure Lucy… tell me, is this because of me ?" asked Natsu a bit demanding.

"W-what do you mean… Natsu ?"

"Just answer me !" shouted Natsu more angry and demanding this time. He saw that it scared her, but he didn't mind it as long as he got his answers.

"Tell me !" he said again.

"YES !" yelled Lucy in response. It shocked him… to hear her pain was all because of him.

"It has everything to do with YOU !" added Lucy furious.

'God… Is he that dense not to see that I have feelings for him ? Does he love Lisanna that much?' she asked herself almost tearing up.

"Luce… I have to ask you… What do you see in me ?" asked shyly Natsy, confusing the poor blonde. She just stood there crisp.

'What should I answer him ?' that was the only thing that passed her mind.

"What I see in you ?" asked again Lucy.

"Yes… 'Cause I see the only star on a cloudy night, shinning next to the bright moon. Hell, YOU ARE THE MOON ! That's what you have always been to me and I want to know what you feel !" demanded again, leaving the woman in pure shock.

'Does that mean he loves me ?' she asked herself.

She didn't know how to respond correctly so, with no hesitation what-so-ever, she launched at him, wrapping her soft and slim hands around his strong neck, smashing her soft and plump lips against his. It was his turn now to be in full shock, but a moment later, he found himself embracing Lucy only to deepen the kiss. Her tongue was asking permission by running itself onto his bottom lip. He didn't want this to end, so what better way than to allow her entrance and feel their tongues touching. She melted into his kiss and her knees almost gave up… But Natsu supported her. Not long after that, she pulled away to look at his gorgeous features.

"I see the empty space that my parents left being filled by you !" she said, salty tears running down her blushing cheeks.

"Luce… I love you !"

"And I love you too you idiot, but it seemed you were to dense to understand !" she gave him a smile and laughed.

"Hey !" he seemed offensed but he took the opportunity to wipe her tears with his soft, yet muscular fingers.

They stood there in the pale moonlight embraced, looking at each other, until Lucy decided to break away, take his hand and rush towards her apartment entrance.


	4. Chapter 4 - They finally did it !

Hi guys ! :) Hey, I'm so sorry that I didn't update in the last days, because as I said, I will be leaving for a whole week in Netherlands and really I didn't have the time to write. Can you belive that we stood 6 hours in Germany for some stau-s? God, It took us forever, you know :D Anyways, I really would love to hear your opinions and I know this fanfic is a bit rushed. Originally, it was supposed to be a one-shot, though, that didn't happen like I planned. Thanks again for supporting me :D :X *waves and takes off on the back of a doge while holding the 9GAG flag above* *chuckles?*… Anyone here feeling itself? :D :*

* * *

 **General P.O.V.**

Once they reached Lucy's apartment, there was no stopping them. Lucy wanted to open the door, but Natsu was all-too-impatient and grabbed her bridal-style.

"Natsu ! Put me DOWN !" she shouted, but he grinned at her and said :

"That's not gonna happen !"

He opened the window a bit struggling, but once he put her down in her bedroom, she jumped at him, kissing him very passionately and almost violently, never giving Ntasu the chance to close the window. Lucy placed her hands around Natsu's muscular neck and he immediately wrapped his strong arms around her thin waist. Her tongue was now dominating his and she got to explore every single part of his flaming mouth. The warmth and wetness of his tongue was simply too much and all she could do was moan quietly, with the Fire Dragon Slayer consuming it. She was now lost in their universe and Natsu got the chance to take over : he trailed one hand down her thigh and made her lace her long legs around his body. He moved slowly to place her on the bed while still kissing her vigorously. He managed to place his beauty on the bed and they broke away for a short period of time to regain their breath. He gasped for oxygen, but soon enough, he lashed at her lips again, making sure to draw a moan from her as his teeth were softly biting her red and swallowed bottom lip. And he won, as the blonde let out a moan of pleasure. She started to get all hot and bothered down there as Natsu's lips soon found their way on her neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses along it. She moaned louder this time and tried to stop herself from making sound, but Natsu figured it all out. So, what better to do then to grab firmly her ass and bite gently at the crook of her neck. She was shocked at first by his hand which was kneeding her butt, but eventually gave him the encouragement he needed when he bit her. A bit of blood came out from the bite, but Natsu's wet tongue took care of it, caressing the love bite he made. Lucy moaned again and clamped her thighs together in order to relive some of the pain that ached down between them. As Natsu took his time with her neck, she whispered softly, but demanding :

"Clothes… off… NOW !" and Natsu complied.

He pulled away for a minute to take her shirt of and she managed to throw away his vest and carefully place his scaled scarf on the bed. While still kissing passionately, he reached a hand for his scarf in order to put it on the nightstand next to her comfy bed. He took his time while kissing her, his tongue exploring every single part of her hot mouth. But, he gently pulled away, looking at the gorgeous deity-like woman in from of him. Her beauty was like no other, her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight that struck from the window, her face having the most adorable features. He swore he never saw this day coming. This was unbelievable, thinking that the goddess in front of him will fall for his reckless attitude. But maybe that was why she fell for him this hard.

"N-Natsu… Please don't stare at me like that !" she half-cried being embarrassed by the way the Fire Dragon Slayer looked at her.

"I can't stop, Luce ! You're so beautiful and I never thought this will happen to me…!" he trailed of, but soon returned back to reality as she captured his fiery lips in-between hers. He responded as passionate as before, even though they took it very slowly. They savored their precious time together. He soon left a trail of wet open-mouthed kisses on her jaw, her neck and finally the valley between her enormous breasts. He found his way to her pink tips that were waiting to get the attention they needed. His actions left Lucy moaning his name, as he teased her chest, waiting patiently to get lower and explore her body. He licked, sucked, bit and tugged her tips as she sat there, arching her back to get Natsu closer to her and give her what she yearned for.

"Natsu...s-stop…teasing…m~ _ah_ " she said, arching her back again, as Natsu's mouth captured her darker tip as his teeth grazed over them. She forgot what she wanted to say, as she gave in the pleasure. He grinned as she moaned louder with each time he repeated his actions.

"Stop…grinning…you idiot !" Lucy managed to say in-between gasps and moans, as he grinned like a true idiot.

"How did you know, Luce?" he asked her while kissing right above her belly button, going lower.

"I can feel it !" she responded eagerly as she knew where he was going.

The Celestial Spirit wizard slowly pushed her lover away, while she tugged the hem of his pants. She wanted to be dominant this time. Natsu caught onto that, and didn't allow it.

"Eager, aren't we ?" he said seductively as he approached her ear, placing his hands on her wrists to gently put them away. He nibbed at her neck, biting gently and the soothing the mark with his wet and hot tongue. She melted away, not even bothering to see that Natsu pulled down her skirt alongside her underwear. After earning a moan from her, he placed his hand on her thigh and she wrapped it around his muscular waist. His kisses now trailed lower and soon found their way to her inner thigh, near the aching core.

"N-Natsu… please !" she moaned again as he dragged his wet tongue near her wet core. He inhaled slowly and with on lick, the blonde was drifting away by the immense pleasure he gave her.

'She tastes _so good_ !' he thought as he gave her clit another lick.

Parting her legs wide, he stared at his princess as she was tainted with a ruby-red colour.

"D-don't stare ! It's embarrassing !" she said, and again forgot when his tongue found his way back at her wet core.

"You're so wet, Luce !" he grinned seductively at her, as he withdrew his arm and used it to part her slick lips.

He 'stabbed' her wet and warm womanhood with his tongue, gaining loud moans from the beauty that laid there.

"N-Natsu !" she moaned and arched her back, while her hands tugged at his pink locks that were very, very soft. He took his time getting her on the edge of desire and lust, as his tongue went in and out of her dampness. His fingers caressed her nub which made her tremble in pleasure at those ministrations. When he saw she was getting used to his tongue and she was getting more and more close to the peak of ecstasy, he withdrew his tongue and inserted one finger into her. It was so wet that it slipped right in. She moaned load and shut her eyes even more tight, as he gently moved it in and out of her. He soon followed with another digit as she continued to moan louder and louder, afraid that her neighbours might hear them. He groaned in excitement as he felt her walls clenching his fingers, being amazed by her tightness, wanting to claim her as his sooner, but he managed to control his urge. After all, she was already his, and that made him feel good. Lucy screamed his name outloud as her orgasm hit her square in her face. Natsu smiled at her, seeing how his woman, _yes_ _his_ , climbed the ladder of pure ecstasy. She trebled a bit but soon found comfort in the new feeling. He was so gentle he amazed her, but after all, she was more amazed that the dense Natsu knew how to pleasure a woman. You can say he was a _dragon_ in bed :D

She stood up on her bed and approached Natsu, lacing at his lips, while her naughty fingers explored his chiseled chest and found their way to the hem of his pants. This time, the pink-haired male let her do what she pleased. She undressed him of his pants and underwear and was shocked at the size of his engorged manhood.

'Will that even fit me ?!' she screamed in agony in her mind.

He loved her reaction, feeling kind of proud of himself that he shocked her, but soon her groaned and moan in pleasure as her fingertips were brushing the head of his length.

"Luce… Fuck !" he hissed at her when her whole hand wrapped around his throbbing manhood. He was already full with pre-cum and she gently started to go up and down, making him groan and his in ecstasy again. She gripped it tighter and pumped faster, being amazed by the feel and proud that she could make him groan and moan for her.

"Lucy… If y-you go any further… I'm gon~" he said, but she suddenly stopped. Releaved that he didn't come, he was going to make her his now, but his body grew numb as her wet and hot mouth covered the tip of his length. He was already hard and ready to come. But he didn't want to. He tried to stop her, but she pumped even harder and faster and soon, without warning, he came right into her mouth. She tried swallowing it all, but managed to get tome on her chin too.

"Lucy…!" he moaned her name, which surprised her and she smiled at him. "Lucy… You're going to pay for not listening to me !" he said seductively which made her smile even more and soon found herself on her back, with Natsu's length at her entrence.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt a bit… a bit more…" he trailed off. "If you don't want it, we can stop !" he reassured her, but hopped from all his heart she wouldn't back away now.

"Do you think I would've let you come this far if I didn't want it ?!" she questioned him, telling him that she's ready.

He pushed slowly into her, stretching her max, amazed again by her tightness and also feeling the pain that she experienced in his heart. He started kissing her neck in order to make her forget the pain. Once he was all in, he noticed that she had tear marks and apologized to her again, kissing her lips softly and yet still passionately. Once the pain passed by her, she relaxed her muscles and rolled her hip slowly to signal Natsu that she was ready. Her pain was now replaced by unbelievable pleasure that she never experienced before. He started going in and out of her slowly, loving the sounds that he drew from her and his name that was screamed louder with each time he went a bit faster. She started moving her hips along his, settling a good rhythm for both of them.

"More… N-Natsu !" she moaned loud and Natsu couldn't disobey her orders. He went faster and faster, pounding into her hard, the sounds of skin slapping skin and moans filled the room.

After a short while, they were both gasping and running out of energy, as both of them were on the verge of ecstasy, knocking at the Heaven's gate.

"Natsu… I-I think… _ah_ …" she tried saying, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah… I-I'm close… to" he responded and with one more roll of a hip, they both released in unison, screaming each other's name. Natsu collapsed near her, trying not to squish her with his weight. They were both out of breath and gasping for air.

"I love you, Natsu !"

"I love you too !"

They both drifted to sleep after their exhausting time together. But it was all worth it…

* * *

Hey guys :D Sorry again if this seemed rushed and hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, which I thought I was going to get a nosebleed from. (just kidding) :D I'm sorry again, but I just started expressing my opinions and stories so excuse me if I didn't do something good. I'm also working on my second fanfic, which is going to be called **"It hurts me too"** and that one will have more plot and action. I hope you will review and say what you think. I will also do some more on-shots in the process, but I really want to hear your opinions guys and suggestions. I guess I'll see you in the next fanfic :D :*


End file.
